


Glimpse of the Past

by Maggiluisa



Series: Bilbo Baggins, Queen of Erebor [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bad first impression, Courting bead, Disdainful, Dreams, Dwarf King, Dwobbits, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Forced Marriage, Glimpse of the Past, Handsome, Line of Durin, Love, Love/Hate, One's, Prideful - Freeform, Prophetic Dreams, Rivendell, Save them, Shame, Soul Bond, Stubborn, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorins death, arrogant, bonded, dwarfs, elfs - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: Bilbo rememberstood the first time she met Thorin.And the horrible nightmare where he died in her arms.Bilbo is forced to enter into a courtship with the arrogant Dwarf King.Soon she will become Queen of Erebor.Will she be able to forgive and accept him after everything he's done.





	

Glimpse of the Past 

 

It had been a few months since the feast and gift. The portrait was taking too much time. She wanted it to be perfect, a gift perfect for him. She had no doubt he would love it. If she had been given a portrait of her parents she'd loved it too. She only had some sketches, in a few years she will paint them.

 

Lazy she looked up, tracing the stone with her eyes. Most of the top was stone, while below wood. Every corner was covered in wood, oak. 

 

Wasn't that fitting, beautiful oak. 

 

She had an armchair surprisingly more comfortable and wider than her father's. 

 

She missed Bag End, her garden and the Shire. It had been her home, the hobbits had been her people. Not all of them but still her home.

 

A flash of green, she laughed remembering the first day she saw him. Thorin had been a memorizing dwarf but still far too rude. The face he made when she did not let him disrespect her had been priceless.

 

*

 

Fili and Kili.

 

Bilbo thought them handsome.

 

But Thorin. 

 

He was not just handsome but beautiful.

 

She felt a pull towards him. An ache she didn't know existed and an emptiness was filled. She almost walked toward him, he shone brighter than the sun. She missed him, even though they have never met.

 

“Gandalf I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way twice.”

 

She continued to stare, in awe by such beauty.

 

“Well. Thorin Oakenshield I like to present to you. Bilbo Baggins.”

 

“So this is the hobbit.” 

 

Thorin sneered at me, he walked in a circle around my person.

 

“Tell me Master Baggins, ax or sword. What's your weapon of choice?”

 

“I prefer my daggers but I can use a sword well enough,”

 

“Really. I highly doubt that. He looks more like dwarfling than a burglar!”

 

Everything came crashing down as soon as she heard him speak. Why was she so surprised, his sneer said it all. 

 

He is arrogant.

 

Prideful Dwarf. 

 

He looks at her with such disrespect. 

 

Pain and disappointment were replaced in her heart. 

 

Shame at feeling anything for such a dwarf. 

 

How could it be that this was her soulmate, for that is what she felt he was. 

 

Hers. 

 

But he will never be. 

 

She doesn't want Him as hers.

 

“Who are you to come into my home and speak to me in such a way!”

 

She was furious. She did not expect these dwarrows. She did not ask for their company.

 

“When I have allowed uninvited guests into my home! Dwarrows who have shown me nothing but disrespect. Taking my food without asking, destroying my family's heirlooms and now this. I thought you as their leader, would have better manners and sense.”

He continues to look at her, his emotions well hidden behind a mask of cold resentment. She could see Thorin almost charged her but Gandalf stopped him.

 

“Calm down Thorin. He has a point. You have been invited into his house and the company have been well fed. Let us go into the kitchen. I believe you must be famished.”

 

Thorin gave her another glare, walking away from her. Everyone scurried off to the kitchen. Whispering to each other.

 

She wanted to kick them out but remembered her manners after a while. 

 

Food and Ale was placed in front of him. 

 

He grabbed his fork and takes a bite of meat glazed with carrots. 

 

She could hear him moan with eat bite. 

 

She wanted to kill Thorin with kindness, well with her hobbit manners.   
Over feed him, till he can't move.

 

“Wait. What is this about uninvited guests. Gandalf said you were with us, Master Baggins!”

 

“Ah lattie, seems Master Baggins had only seen Gandalf yesterday morning and he told him no.”

 

“Gandalf!”

 

But Gandalf had disappear on them. 

 

“Mind telling me why I have a hordes of dwarrows uninvited in my home?”

 

Bilbo wanted to know exactly why they were here.

 

“If we are not welcome, we will leave.”

 

Thorin said as brooding as a pouting spoiled dwarf.

 

“Now, calmed down. I am not kicking you out, yet. I'm just stating a fact. I wish to know why Gandalf thought I needed to go on an adventure?”

 

“We wish to reclaim our home.”

 

Said Kili with a huge smile. 

 

“And which home would that be?”

 

“Erebor.”

 

“Why do you need me for exactly?”

 

“It was Gandalf’s idea, to be our burglar.”

 

“So you want me to burglar from a dragon. Well, everyone knows their is a dragon in the mountain. I can read.”

 

She felt a bit faint, really a dragon. Are they mad.

 

“That's insane. I can't believe you want me to go in there.”

 

After that it all went to flames, they all broke out into an argument.

 

*

 

That had been an interesting experience. At least they can get along better now. She doesn't like that she had the pull towards him. 

 

Her One. 

 

But it couldn't be helped. 

 

If she's going to stay here and marry the King, maybe she can have her own garden. She could get Drogo to send her soil and seeds. She could also right to Lord Elrond, ask him if she could buy plants and books. Does anything grow in the mountain. Rivendell had been so beautiful, so many different plants. 

 

She shuddered thinking of her dream. It had come true but she thanks Valar and Mahal for it. She can't imagine what would have happened if she wasn't on time. Tears started to fall, slowly soaking into the quilt. She almost lost him.

 

*

 

She had been tired and rested on the grass. Rivendell was more than she had ever dreamed of.

 

Her nightmare had her shivering with fear.

 

“Bilbo, I am sorry for what i have done. I take back my words. What you did was in friendship. My nephews have gone to the halls of my fathers. I will go with them. I wish you well, Ghivashel.”

 

“No! You can not die. Please don't leave me. I need you here, please stay.”

 

“Go back to your books, armchair, plant your seed. Watch it grow, if people valued love above gold, Middle-Earth would be a merrier place.”

 

She heard a screeching, she lifted her sword, prepared to defend him. She still keeping her hand on Thorin's wound, she couldn't stop the blood. It was just the Eagles in the sky.

 

“Thorin look, the eagles are here. Please stay with me.”

 

She felt his cold hand touch her cheek, she looked down at him. He gave her a weak smile, she put her hand against his, bring him closer.

 

She pressed her lips against his, they felt so cold. 

 

His hand fell from hers, his eyes did not look at her anymore. 

 

The light gone.

 

“No! Thorin! Please. Come back! Don't leave me.”

 

She grabbed his hand, bringing it back to her cheek. She shook him, trying to wake him up. Her vision becomes blurry, her heart breaks. She seeks into his body, bringing his arms to wrap around her. 

 

They fall off. 

 

He is gone.

 

That dream had her choking back sobs.

 

She lay in a ball of misery.

 

She did not feel him.

 

Too deep in sorrow. 

 

She must have fallen asleep in his arms for he took her to her rooms. She laid in bed, she felt so tired. Thorin was by her side, she didn't stir as he touched her forehead. She fell back to sleep as he hummed a lullaby.

 

*

 

What must he thought of her than, the young halfling crying like a dwarfling. 

 

She never found out, to afraid to ask. 

 

At least she saved him, the wound had been deep.

 

He had spoken the same words to her at the end of the battle. 

 

Had it been a prophetic message to her, save the heirs of Erebor. 

 

And she had, with all she could.


End file.
